Glass Soul
by DestinyBakas.Roxas
Summary: The lion and the lamb sit together in emptiness. Will each others presence make a difference or will something stop them?  A collection of short stories written by me on my free time.
1. The Lion & the Lamb Lay Together at Last

His short blonde hair slightly covered his eyes as he looked across the empty space around him. He was the only thing out there. Walking around, he came across no one and nothing still. Finally he gave up searching for others. He sat down and scratched his small lion ears, his tail curling around his waist. He felt like giving up. So alone, no one around to keep him company or show him any love. He pulled his knees to his chest and held them closer to his body, giving him a feeling of company, even if it was only fake. He smiled and shook his head, erasing the thoughts of what it would be like to have someone else hold him.

Her chin length, curly, sky blue hair bounced as she walked across the never ending horizon. She looked above, to the left, and right of her but still didn't see anything. Was she the only person in this world? She sometimes wondered, but it didn't stick too much. She shook the thought off. She told herself that there were other people out there; she just hadn't found them yet. This kept her spirits up most of the time. But this time she gave up. Her bare feet were sore from walking so much and her lamb horns were starting to itch from growing, which always made her upset. If there were other people she would've found them already, she must be alone. She decided that she would walk a little bit more and then go to sleep for the night. So she walked and spotted a sparkling dot falling from the sky. She walked towards it and spotted even more. She ran through the sparkles and laughed, joy and peace filling her heart and soul. She looked around, smiling, when she saw a large glass wall. She walked up to it and touched it gently. Thoughts ran through her mind, questions about this glass wall.

He wiped a stream of tears from his eyes and curled up into a tighter ball. How could anybody want him anyway, he had these things coming out of his body. He was referring to his lion ears and tail. He thought that everyone had them when he was little but something inside him told him that no one normal, no one that had friends and family would have animal ears and tail. He sniffed and looked up, where he saw glitter falling from the sky, like stars the size of grains of sand. He held one in his hand and looked at it, wiping the tears from his eyes once more with his other hand.

She looked down one side and then down the other. Glass was never ending, like this world. She looked up and saw the top of the glass. But, it was too high for her to get to and jump over. Her small lamb ears went down, but then perked up when she got an idea. What if someone was on the other side? So she started banging on the glass and listened to the dull sound fill the air around her.

His ears perked up. He heard something, like something was being beaten on. Maybe it was another person? He wondered so he stood up and walked towards the sound. He looked forward and saw a girl throwing her fists at a large glass barrier. He ran to the glass. She stopped banging on it when he came into clear view. She smiled and waved at him. He looked at the tiny stars falling around him even more now. He then looked at the girl on the other side of the glass. She had light blue hair, tiny silver horns, and matching blue ears. She was like him. She looked at his yellow-brown lion ears and tail. He was like her. She smiled once again and asked, "What's your name?" He looked at her confused. Like he didn't hear what she said. She repeated herself, but she got the same reaction. He saw her lips move but heard nothing from her. "I can't hear you." He said. She looked at him and watched him. They found out then, that no matter how loud they were the words said between them could not be heard by the other. Both sat down and sighed. She laid back and looked at the sky. There was no wind, no rain, no water, just air and the glitter falling from the endless sky. He watched her relax and looked down at his hands. He lightly set his hand against the glass. Her ears twitched when she heard his hand touch the glass. She sat up and looked at his hand against the glass, and she too put her hand against the glass. Their hands touched the glass in the same spot just on opposite sides, as if they had their hands pressed against each other. He wiped tears from his eyes once again. She didn't wipe the salty liquid away from her eyes. "It's cold." He said, knowing full well that his voice could not be heard by her. She didn't hear him, but somehow knew what he said. "It makes me feel alone." She said, and he did not hear but still knew what she had spoken. He leaned against the glass and cried harder, his voice reaching the ears of only the emptiness. She watched him and tears spilled from her eyes, and ran slowly down her cheeks.


	2. HEART

Your world is my world. My fight is your fight. My breath is your breath. Your heart….

Her name is Sika. She was found sitting on a bench alone. She asked if he wanted to sit, but he didn't respond, just walked away from her. She watched closely as he walked away, counting each step he took away from her. She loved the sound of his new shoes hitting the cobbled ground. The water fountain behind her gave her chills when the misted water hit her back. But she didn't move. She never left that bench. She looked behind her and saw another one. He was taller and handsome, but not like the men she's seen before. He had sparkling blue eyes, broad shoulders, and medium length of shining silver hair. She thought him beautiful. He walked around the water fountain and stopped at her. He turned and faced her. "Hello." Sika said. He didn't respond. She didn't expect him to. He went back to walking back to the bench he was sitting on when he came here. She waited. He turned back around and walked to her. "Do you want to sit down?" She asked him. He shook his head. Sika again didn't expect him to want to do anything. She watched him walk away. He turned turn back. Sika smiled and reached up into the sky. She watched as her hand started to break up into a million pieces and float up into the sky. 'Times up,' Sika thought and watched as everything started to blur, except for the man walking from her. She saw him turn and look at her as the rest of her body broke up and moved into the sky.

His name is Radolf. He watched as the girl on the bench disappear, but through distorted images. Like his eyes were really a TV screen getting poor signals. He walked away, any thoughts and memories of the girl, Sika, leaving his mind. "36%" Someone in his head said. He ignored it. Radolf walked through the flat, empty land before him. He didn't mind being alone, something about him liked no one there to bug or annoy him. The sound of his feet hitting the cobble stopped suddenly and he looked at his feet. He was no longer on a nice clean road. It was dirt and mud. He continued on walking, no paying any attention to the land he walked on, it all looked the same to him. Radolf walked for days without stopping, never hungry, never thirsty, and never caring. "94%" the voice in his head said. He was almost at 100%, but what did the percents stand for? Radolf never had to stop walking, for nothing ever got in his way. But he stopped, eyes focused on a barrier in front of him. It had blood splattered on it and an arm was lying on the ground next to the clear wall. He looked through the fogged up, almost invisible plastic wall. He rubbed his hand on the wall and the fog left the entire thing. He backed up and looked at the scene playing out before him. He watched the wall like a memory of someone. He threw up, feeling sick from the things showing on screen. What was going on? It wasn't real, was it?

Sika dragged the latter to the plastic barrier, blocking her from her world. She picked it up over her head like it was a pillow and threw it at the plastic. She threw her fists at it and kicked the wall. It didn't crack. "Break you cursed wall!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, her chest vibrating from the pressure. Why did they do something like this to her? She did exactly what she was supposed to do! She threw her hardest punch at it and the glass around her fist cracked. Everyone behind her backed up. She threw them faster and harder now. The plastic finally broke. Sika was ready to pull her arm away from the hole in the wall but it moved faster than her, and took her arm when reforming. Her arm was stuck in the now metal part of the wall. She screamed in pain as the metal started moving through her arm, like it was sewing the hole closed through her arm. This pain was nothing compared to what the people had to do to her now that she was becoming "part" of the barrier.

They grabbed her waist and pulled her body, ripping the arm slowly apart. She screamed in agony, but her cries wouldn't make it to their minds. They cared not about her cries of pain. Sika watched as she was being dragged away from the wall, away from her arm, and away from the one hope she had of escaping this hell. A few hours after that Sika died for blood loss. The people that were with her didn't do anything to help her survive. They watched her scream for help, cry for hours, and slowly bleed to death.

Radolf watched this memory play over and over again. His head was spinning and his vision started fuzzing up again, like the television set. He heard the voice in his head speak, "78%. 53%. 17%. 2%" He looked at the wall once more and saw Sika leaning against the wall, shoulder bleeding from where her arm was missing, and tears running down her face. He looked to the left and in the distance he saw two people standing on opposite side of the plastic, both ramming their fists into the wall. "0%, Project H.E.A.R.T. Failure. Shut down in process." The voice in his head said and Radolf lost all feeling in his body, and felt himself slipping into complete darkness, fully aware he would not be coming out of the darkness ever again.


	3. Teto

Teto sat in her white padded room quietly. Her eyes darting back and forth as if she was watching multiple shadows move around quickly. Her tear stained and terrified look on her face would make someone who did not know her want to comfert her. Tetos long, red, knotted hair covered her face except for her eyes. Teto's crystal blue eyes were widened in fear. Her hands were bleeding at the nails and her teeth were bitting into her chapped lips making them bleed even more. She watched shadows from the trees outside dance around her room, with the only light coming from the moon.

"Teto get your act together. I don't want to have to take this picture again." The photographer said. He had taken 4 pictures of her sitting on a bench in front of a beautiful park with a small pond filled with ducks. Teto was crying and screaming for her parents. There was a person sitting next to her on the bench. The lady next to her was pale with long, silky, braided hair. She had on a beautiful black and white kimono. Teto tried not to look at the woman but her eyes wouldn't move from her. The woman finally turned and faced Teto making the girl cry even more. The woman had empty holes where he eyes should be. Blood was running in small lines from her empty eye sockets to her chin where it dripped onto her kimono. Teto screamed and ran to her parents, who were not happy. They already had their pictures taken and the family pictures taken. But Teto wouldn't sit with a smile on her face if she was alone. The 7 year old girl hiccupped and bit her lip.

"Teto darling you need to sit down for the nice man and get you picture taken like mommy and daddy did." The young girl's mother tried to comfort her, but it did nothing.

Teto shook her head no and held tightly onto her mother skirt. Her father sighed and walked over to the photographer and paid the man for the photos and the trouble Teto caused. The photographer forgave her dad and left. Teto's dad carried her on his shoulders. She liked that because the woman couldn't get her from up there and besides her father could never be hurt by the scary lady. "Ok now if you stop crying you may get an ice cream before we go home." Her dad said. Teto smiled and hugged her dads head. Her mother looked at her daughter and sighed.

"Sweetie how come you wouldn't let the man take your picture?" She asked her daughter. Teto looked back at the woman. "I was letting him but the scary lady with no eyes kept looking at me. She scared me lots." She said. Her father and mother looked at each other as she tried touched the leaves on the trees. "We didn't see any one there." Her mother said. "But she's still there on the bench. She was sitting next to me." Teto said, partially confused. How come her mommy and daddy couldn't see her?

Teto's hand twitched. The bags under her blood shot eyes made her pale face look like she hadn't seen the sun or sleep in days. She ran her fingers across the leather holding her wrists together. She had to use all of her strength to stand on her own two feet. She felt like throwing up when she did. "Let me out!" She screamed to no one. Her voice was stopped in the pads on the walls and floor. There was a camera focused on her. Teto didn't pay any attention to it though; her eyes were on the large bloody, hairy, drooling beast before her. He looked like cross between a wolf and a horse. It had beating black eyes and matted silver fur. A 3 inch fairy flew up from the monsters fur. It had torn red wings and one eye missing. It wore a brown cloth and had claws. Teto watched both. The fairy thing flew up to the camera and pulled the plug on it so the doctors could no longer see Teto. The only thing that was left for them was sound.

The doctors looked at the black screen wondering what had happened. Then they were all left on the floor covering their ears from a loud screeching and blood curdling scream.

Teto watched as the other children chased each other. "I'm gonna get you!" they yelled at each other as they all ran around the yard. Teto stayed in her spot on the bench, never moving, only watching. She pulled his skirt down over her knees and made a weird face. She scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out.

"It smells like something's burning." She said and got up from the bench. She skipped inside and looked at all the adults talking. She smiled at them and asked, "Is anyone burning something?" They shook their heads no.

"Do you smell something funny sweet heart?" Her father asked. She nodded.

"It is ok though I'm gonna look around the house to see if there is anything." She said and skipped off. The adults watched the 11 year old skip to the kitchen. Teto moved quickly through the halls of the large house. Too bad this wasn't hers.

Teto had been invited to a birthday party. But she wasn't actually wanted here. The person is in her class and his mother told her that he needed to invited her or else there would be no party. He gave in, even though all the other kids in the class thought she was a freak. The parents liked each other though, which is probably the real reason why Teto was invited, to get her mother and father over to talk to the other adults. Teto didn't mind though. She gave the boy a picture of people being massacred. It was a copy of one she found in an art book. He didn't care but it but when his mother took all the gifts, she was sure she threw the picture away, which did hurt Teto's feelings. She loved art and there was nothing wrong with the picture in her eyes. It didn't matter though; she was only a child and a freak at that.

Teto had searched most of the rooms of the house, but couldn't figure out where the smell was coming from. So she walked towards the basement door. Slowly she opened it, afraid of what may pop out at her. But nothing did so she started down stairs. It was getting hotter as she got closer to the basement. There was another door at the end of the stairs. She reached for the knob but as she placed her hand on it her hand instantly blistered and she pulled away from it. Teto looked at her hand then at the knob. "Hot." She said and lifted her skirt to put over the knob so she could turn it and open the door. When she did she quickly put her skirt back down and stepped into the basement.

Suddenly the smell of burnt flesh hit her like a wave and she covered her nose. All around her things were set ablaze. She looked around and found a man who was sitting in a chair and watching 3 children burning alive in front of him. He smiled at their screams. "Sir why are you doing that?"

He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm listening to their cries of pain. Watching them burn alive." He told her. "Would you like to join them?" Teto shook her head no. "To bad." He said lifting her up easily, like she weighed nothing.

Teto screamed. She wiggled around, kicked, clawed, and bit the man. Finally he let her go, but because when he tried to pry her clenched teeth off his neck he ripped some of his own skin off. He screamed at her. Teto got to her feet as fast as she could and ran for the door. The fire around her grew larger and closer to her. She grabbed the handle and tried to pull the door open, but it was locked on the other side. Teto screamed once again.

"HELP ME!! LET ME OUT!" She cried. Beating on the door and clawing at it, she did not notice the man behind her, reaching for her once again. Her blood curdling cries were heard up stairs. As she was dragged to the other burning children she threw things at the ceiling and the door, crying for help along the way.

Above the adults heard the screams for help and the thuds coming from bellow their feet. Quickly all of them ran to the first basement door. It was locked and a couple of kids were standing by it, afraid to open it. First her parents opened that door and as it was opened the sounds of her screams and the smell of burning flesh and blood smacked them in the face. The other adults held their children who stood by the door and asked if they were playing a mean trick on Teto, but the children all said no that they had heard her screaming and were scared to go see what was happening.

Meanwhile, Teto could feel her dress burn into her skin, becoming part of her, and the blade of the knife the man held sinking in deeply into her stomach and arms. She felt her tears drying as they came out of her eyes. None of her cries seemed to do anything, till she heard the yelling of her mother and father. The man growled and pulled Teto up by her hair and lifted her from the flames. He held her in the air till he could get a rope halfway around her neck. Teto yelled for her mother and father. Before he could get it all the way around her head her parents opened the door. Teto was dropped to the floor and instantly knocked out.

Teto's mother ran for her daughter. Her mother examined the fainted girl. She had tairs in her dress and the palm of her hand was blistered. Teto also had a small amount of blood seeping from her head from being dropped. Teto's father lifted his daughter up and looked around. The basement was empty and everything looked normal to him. No burned wood or any trace of another living being down here. Everyone wondered what had happened to the girl. She slowly opened her eyes to pass out again from freight as the flames burned everything around her, and her body into her fathers. Again the question was, what she saw….was it real?

Teto's parents left the party and drove their somehow abused child to the hospital where she was put into intensive care.

The doctors ran to Teto's room in a hurry. They had some guards following them, for they all feared somehow something had gotten into her room. They wouldn't have thought this way if the noise that was made before she started screaming was human. But it wasn't.

When they made it to her room, there were a couple of other patients standing at her doorway. They were quickly pushed back as a doctor unlocked her door and opened it for everyone to look inside. Some of them threw up, 2 of them ran off and the rest stood in amazement. But, not in amazement of happiness or excitement, but in fear and disgust.

Teto was dead. This was certain. She had he stomach ripped open and her innards pulled out. l Some of them had been pulled from her body, some were still attached. 2 guards searched the room and 2 more searched the girl. Instantly they knew something else had done this to her. She had her arms ripped from her body, and the wrists still held together by the leather restraint. The 2 guards searching her also noticed the shredded skin. Something with large claws did this to her.

Suddenly the door to her room was closed, and the guards examining her body held some fur in their hands. When they looked up they yelled in fear. The other 2 stopped and stared at them before their heads were either crushed or ripped clean from their body. The 2 guards that could see the beast knew in an instant that this is what had torn the girl apart, and wondered if what they were seeing was real. They had their question answered when they too had themselves torn limb from limb.

A doctor slowly opened the door and looked inside the dark room. He couldn't see a thing so he flipped the light on and looked inside once again. 1 guard was left and he was ready to die any moment now. He looked up at the doctor and then looked down at his body. No arms, no legs, and a large scratch going through his belly. "Get out. Lock this door and let no one enter, it will kill you." The doctor nodded and closed the door quickly. He locked it and turned to the others. "We need to get out of this place, this building. Now!" He yelled and ran away.


	4. Wings of Silver

Silver flashed in front of his face. He was left in shock. She turned back at him and winked, and then walked away, her silver hair swishing against her back. He watched her in amazement and then looked at the people surrounding him. They were poking him and helping him up off the ground. "Hey man, are you ok?" "Dude that car came out of nowhere!" "Did you see who was driving it?" People questioned him as he gained his balance.

A moment ago a car sped through a high school parking lot, the person driving was out cold from a drug overdose, and the car sped straight for Erin. He didn't move when the car sped towards him, he couldn't. His mind went blank as he saw it moving closer to him. Then a loud crunching was heard. Standing, well more of crushed, in between him and the car was a girl, she looked up at him and then smiled before she died. No one saw her. But Erin did. What confused him most was how she disappeared instantly and then reappeared with silver hair and crystal blue eyes. She was the first to help him up also. Erin was sure it was just him going into shock, but he was positive she was real.

"Did anyone see the girl who jumped in front of the car?" He asked those around him. They had no clue as to what he was talking about. He looked inside the car, no one was there either. But he watched a white haired man walk away from him, tears streaming down his face from his black eyes, and his hand cuffed together. Erin was pushed around and hugged. He lost track of the two people with strange colored hair.

Erin looked up at the few clouds dancing through the sky. Jac, his best friend, was lying next to him. "Hey Erin, have you ever heard of these things called Fallen Angels?" Erin nodded.

"Aren't those supposed to be like, angels that have been kicked out of heaven and are trying to earn their wings back to enter the holy temple with God in the holy kingdom?" Erin asked.

Jac nodded, sitting up slowly. "They do good deeds for humans and gain passage back into heaven. And guess what, I think I saw one a couple days ago." Erin looked at her for a moment, confused. "It was when my parents went out for their normal Friday night date and I went over to the comic store. When I was there, a robber came in and had the 5 customers and the cashier give him all the money we had on us. I refused to give him the hard earned money I had with me. I mean come on I had work 70 hours of mowing lawns and babysitting to get that $200. I wanted to spend it on my favorite comics! He got all pissy and shot at me, aimed right for my head. But just as he shot a big buff man can in and stood in the way of the bullet. I don't know how he got there so fast, cause he wasn't in the store when the robber asked for my money, but I didn't ask questions. The bullet went straight to his heart, killed him instantly. He had a sweet smile on his face though.

"But when I looked at the other people staring at me and then back at the man dead at my feet he wasn't there. The robber was gone too. But outside I saw a silver haired man that looked like my savior walk away with a white haired, cuffed man following him slowly." She said and laid back down. Erin looked at Jac. He couldn't believe it. It had been 2 months since the car accident but he could clearly remember who had saved him and the two people walking away. His story was so much like hers. Someone saving him and then that person disappearing and no one knew who he was talking about.

"I believe you." Erin smiled. "The reason why I wasn't killed in that wreck was because someone jumped in the cars path, just before it hit me. The person stood her ground and that car didn't even poke me. She died and no one even saw her. But then she walked away along with the driver of the car, perfectly fine but with different colored hair." He said. Jac smiled.

"Glad I'm not crazy." She laughed. The two watched the clouds before the bell rang for next period. They grabbed their book bags and headed for the building.

Erin and Jac went their own ways, not being in all the same classes together, and Erin headed up to the top floor of this building, 7 stories high. The roof was nice, but he looked around. "Crap its not Wednesday its Thursday. Great gotta back down 2 flights of sta-" He paused in his rant and looked in front of him.

Sally, a junior in his science class, stood on the edge of the building, looking down. The wind blew through them both. Sally was beautiful, with long perfectly curled hair and gorgeous green eyes. Everyone loved her. She was smart and fun to be around. But unknown to everyone, her home life was fucked up. Her father sexually harassed her almost every night and her mom was never home and wouldn't care if her daughter was raped every night even if she was home. Her brother was shot in her arms when he was 10 months old and she was 12. Sally didn't notice Erin walking closer to her. She had no clue he was even on the roof.

Erin slid his hand around her waist and pulled her away from the edge of the building. "Don't give up all your hopes and dreams." He said. Sally jumped and spun around. Erin held her waist tightly and got himself flipped over the edge. He instantly let go of Sally and held on to the bricked ledge. Sally screamed. "Erin! Don't let go." She said. "Easier said than done." He laughed and could feel his hands slipping. She grabbed them trying to pull him up, but she was much too weak. He smiled and let go.

Erin laughed as he fell from the roof of the 7 story building to the concrete sidewalk below. Died instantly. Sally cried out for the boy, but it did nothing. She grabbed his book bag and ran down to the spot where he fell. Nothing was there, not even a drop of blood. She looked at the people around her, watching her cry frantically for Erin. They looked at her as if she was calling for an imaginary friend. Jac ran to Sally's side. "Sally, Sally what are you doing?" She asked.

Through sobs she spoke, "Erin fe-feel from the roof d-d-down here." Jac looked at her weird.

"Who's Erin? And if anyone had fallen from the roof down to here they would be dead and we would have a big mess. You sure it wasn't the seniors playing jokes on you?" Jac asked. Sally stared at her. Erin was Jac's best friend, how could she not know who he was? Sally watched Jac walk away with a hopeless look on her face.

Sally turned around and held Erin's bag close to her chest. She stopped when she saw him standing in front of her. He had glittering silver hair and crystal blue eyes. "Sally, I'm taking your parents with me, they will never hurt you again. Your little brother should be visiting you sometime soon too. I made a deal with the big man, but you have to promise me you will care for your brother, and give your life for him." He smiled. Sally nodded. Erin patted her head and said, "Good then I'll be going now." He walked away from Sally. Walking behind him were her parents, both had white hair and black, soulless eyes. They looked at Sally and began crying. Their cuffs kept them right behind Erin though and they could not move towards her. Sally watched as Erin walked far enough away with her parents that they were almost hard to see. But the next thing Sally saw was clear to her. Erin let two brilliant silver wings expand from his back as he flew up into the sky. Her parents disappeared as soon as Erin lifted off into the sky.

_**Going through this life, looking for angels. People passing by, looking for angels. Walking down the streets, looking for angels. Everyone I meet, looking for angels.**_


	5. This Night Will Last

_**I remember when we used to laugh, about nothing at all. It was better than going mad!**_

He sat staring at her, her blonde hair lighting up the dark room when the light from the TV shone on it. He watched her closely. She slept soundlessly, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm with her breathing. Slowly Wolfy leaned over and placed a small kiss on her head. She didn't move from the gentle touch. "I sure hope this isn't a dream, cause if it was someone has got to be torturing me." He laughed to himself and stood up. His long black and white tail waved back and forth behind him.

He felt like one of the luckiest men in the world, he just wished moments like this would last forever. He stepped out into the living room and looked at his brother and sister watching TV and his mother was on the computer. "Mom, what time is it?" He asked.

"8," She answered quickly. He nodded and went back to his room. She was still asleep on his floor, in front of his small TV. Her fluffy orange and black tipped tail twitched quickly. Wolfy concentrated on it. Then someone knocked on his door, breaking his concentration, and opened it. "Wolfy, would you be a strong man and carry her out to her father's car?" His mother said smiling. Wolfy nodded and lifted the girl up. She clenched onto his shirt tightly and snuggled up to him.

He held her tightly. Just before he stepped out of his room she whispered very softly, "Wolfy, I love you. Remember that always. Don't ever give up on your dreams either." She smiled, her eyes still closed. He knew she was now awake, but he also didn't want her to leave his arms. Her eyes remained closed but a smile was sculpted onto her face.

Wolfy carried her outside and his sister opened the back door to the car waiting outside. Wolfy gently placed her in the seat and buckled her in. The girl then left, her father driving her home, and Wolfy felt like a hole had been ripped out of his chest. "Brother, when will it happen?" His little sister asked. He answered her with the tears streaming down his face. His sister left him outside alone.

His warm breath misted in the chilling air, but he didn't care. His heart had been torn to bits, but he somehow felt peace and joy flowing through his veins. "I love you too." He said to the cold air around him, and to the girl that had brought life to his soul.

_At 8:15 P.M. last night two cars collided. The driver in one of the cars was drunk and had lost control of his vehicle. In the second car there was a man and his daughter, driving home from a friend's. The drunk driver hit the side of the car that the daughter had been in, killing the girl instantly. Her father has survived with few injuries. The driver of the first car, the drunk, has been sent to prison for DUI and murder, the official fine and sentence has not fully been revealed. Names have also not been given out. There will be a funeral put together for the daughter killed for family and friends to attend._


End file.
